


Kotak Surat

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Lillia punya sebuah kotak kecil yang ia simpan baik-baik di bawah ranjangnya.





	Kotak Surat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Lillia punya sebuah kotak kecil yang ia simpan baik-baik di bawah ranjangnya.

Keberadaan kotak itu tidak diketahui oleh dua orang anaknya. Hanya Lillia yang tahu letaknya, dan hanya Lillia pula yang tahu isinya. Wanita itu hanya membuka kotak saat kedua anaknya tidak ada di rumah atau saat ia sedang sendirian di kamar sementara kedua anaknya masih mengurus peternakan.

Kotak itu berisi surat-surat yang Lillia tuliskan untuk suaminya, Rod. Isinya macam-macam, mulai dari kabar peternakan, kondisi anak-anak, kesehatan tubuhnya, sampai kerinduannya yang tidak kunjung terobati.

Sayangnya, Lillia hanya bisa menyimpan surat-surat itu dalam kotak.

Karena ia tidak tahu ada di mana Rod sekarang.


End file.
